Electronic messaging is an important function for sharing data with other individuals, organizations, or entities. Conventional electronic messaging solutions such as electronic mail (hereafter “email”) applications, servers, and platforms allow users to forward, send, and receive emails. However, due to large amounts of information and data transferred using email, there are significant problems associated with conventional solutions that create substantial time and cost inefficiencies.
Some problems associated with conventional solutions do not facilitate searching of emails to locate specific messages or groups of related messages (i.e., “threads”) by a particular topic, but instead rely upon general search or indexing facilities built into conventional electronic messaging solutions, which can be very time consuming for users. Inaccurate and difficult to use, general search or indexing facilities are typically keyword-based and fail to provide for chronologically-ordered and relevant groupings of emails. In a corporate or business context, finding timely specific emails is often important for uses such as auditing, but can be expensive and require specialized computer programs, software, or applications (hereafter “applications”) in order to sift through large volumes of email data. For individuals, finding emails is also difficult, but for various types of users, sharing emails is typically reliant upon manual forwarding or sending operations. In other words, conventional solutions are limited in their ability to provide for collaborative tools to share emails, which often acts as a primary form of communication for individuals and organizations. Some conventional forms of social media allow for users to share data with each other, including manually posting emails and included content. However, these conventional solutions do not allow for the protection of user privacy nor provide for collaborative actions such as commenting or forwarding to yet other users.
Further, large quantities of emails and data stored or attached to these emails can lead to inefficient techniques for organizing electronic messaging data. As a conventional example, users are often reliant upon the use of internal file folders or structures that must be created manually into which emails (and attachments) can be classified. Further, once classified or stored, it is time consuming to retrieve an email or share it with other users who may find the data contained within a particular message to be useful or valuable, requiring a user to manually forward the email.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for electronic mail processing and publication for shared environments without the limitations of conventional techniques.